


Speed prompt- Tail

by super_spangled_starkian



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_spangled_starkian/pseuds/super_spangled_starkian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever had that weird feeling that something is wrong when your half asleep? Well Steve does as he's in the process dragging himself out of bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speed prompt- Tail

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own anything Marval. Because we all know things would be different if so.
> 
> P.S.  
> This is my first fan fic.

“Good Morning Captain Rogers it is now 7:30. Shall I inform Sir that you are awake? He’s currently in the kitchen making breakfast for the family” He could hear Jarvis’s muffled automated voice tell him.

Steve moaned and grumbled, begrudgingly though he stretched under the covers, arching like a cat, when he felt something strange at the base of his spine. He paused in his motion thinking What the hell IS that? As he hears footsteps getting louder alerting him that someone is coming into the room.

“Steve, breakfast is rea…” he heard Tony break off in the middle of whatever he was saying. It was quiet for a few seconds and Steve is beginning to wonder what has Tony so confused or if he’s just being harassed by Fury again. Before Steve can even ask Tony what’s wrong, Tony says “Steve….. What’s that moving under the covers?”

Steve finally comes out from under the covers, the blanket still covering from his waist down and asks not even looking at Tony “What are you talking about?” As he slowly turns around to face Tony “I was just stretching so of course there was….” He pauses in his explanation when he stops and actually takes notice of the expression on Tony’s face that literally screams WHAT THE FUCK! Before Steve can even utter a single word to Tony he notices very minimal movement in the corner of his eyes. Flinging the covers off of himself, not even caring that he is stark naked, he finds a long, skinny, furry, golden tail. Steve just stares blankly at the offending tail for a few seconds and then lightly traces it all the way to the base attached near the base of his spine, feeling a slight shiver run up his back. Steve continues to stare when he feels slight movement on the top of his head. Ever so slowly he brings his hands up to investigate, the whole time his hands are shaking almost as if he is afraid at what he’ll find. Patting around the spot lightly he feels two protruding objects; cautiously he rubs them lightly to discover that they are….. Ears.

All the while Tony has yet to even voice his opinion as he just continues to stare at Steve. Almost as if anyone in the vicinity could hear as the seconds ticked by before all hell broke loose when Steve finally made a connection. “OHMYFUCKINGGODWHATTHEFUCKBBQ!!!!” as Steve’s panicking carries on his words begin to fuse to the point that it is impossible to distinguish what he trying to even say.

Up until this point Peter had been sitting at the kitchen table simply enjoying his breakfast. When he hears his father’s screeching in terror Peter’s darting out of his chair and down the hall to his parents room in only a few seconds. As Peter reaches the door he’s yelling out “Pops what’s wrong I heard you screa….” he pauses, spotting the ears and tail on Steve (and the fact that he’s naked). Steve just looks at Peter in horror at his current state of dress. Peter leisurely turns his head to face his other dad and says “Wow Dad. I mean… I know you like to role play with Pops sometimes but…. Um… How did you even convince him to do this?”

Tony just continues to remain oblivious to the rest of the world and silent while staring unashamed at Steve.

Steve on the other hand, whips back to face Tony his look of horror intensifying as he’s screaming at Tony “TONY WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU TELLING PETER?!”

If it’s even possible Steve’s horror grows even more when he notices the hungry look in Tony’s eyes as the expression on his face morphs into something more lecherous. When Tony finally speaks he utters only a single word to give voice to his thoughts.

“Kinky.”


End file.
